<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фантомная боль by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), LenaSt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321188">Фантомная боль</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020'>fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSt/pseuds/LenaSt'>LenaSt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, References to 1984 - George Orwell, mgsv part2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSt/pseuds/LenaSt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы не фантомная боль, вырвавшая его из забытья, кто знает, чем бы все закончилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuhira Miller/Quiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Metal Gear | Миди R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фантомная боль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тело лежало ничком в луже густой полусвернувшейся крови. Кто-то из сторожевого отряда — наметанным глазом Каз Миллер определил нашивку-щит на рукаве. </p><p>— Переверните его.</p><p>Проломленный череп. Удар нанесли с такой силой, что треснувшая переносица и подглазья образовали неровную вмятину, в которой скопилось темное озерцо крови. Стоявший позади Оцелот присел на корточки, внимательно рассматривая убитого.</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>Из рассказа одного из солдат, которые нашли труп, вырисовывалась мало-мальски ясная картина: Койот, доброволец из недавно прибывших, нес вечернюю вахту на второй платформе поддержки базы. Когда пришло его время смениться, был найден вот в таком виде.</p><p>— …Я осмотрел его, Мастер Миллер, он был мертв, мертвее не бывает. </p><p>— Где его напарник? — Оцелот закончил изучать труп. — Разве они не должны перемещаться по двое?</p><p>— Я позволил одиночное патрулирование. — Миллер с вызовом повернулся к Оцелоту, но тот лишь сосредоточенно кивнул.</p><p>— Его били чем-то не слишком большим и тяжелым, но много раз и с впечатляющей силой, — Оцелот приподнял голову мертвеца. — Посмотри, кость раздроблена, тут, тут и тут, но трещины, идущие от вмятин, неглубокие.</p><p>Такое иногда случается, напомнил себе Миллер, драки и поножовщины, — это военная база, а не скаутский лагерь.</p><p>— Приберите тут. И передайте командиру, что я жду его с докладом.</p><p>Удаляясь, Миллер оглянулся: трое солдат заворачивали тело в брезент. Оцелот неподвижно стоял рядом, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой.</p><p>***</p><p>Даже сидеть за столом по-прежнему было непросто. Миллер понимал, что достиг значительного прогресса за месяцы, истекшие со дня, когда Биг Босс освободил его из Да Гвандаи Хар и доставил на вновь созданный Внешний Рай. Он свыкся с ощущением утраты целостности. Освоил с нуля все повседневные незаметные действия, которые теперь требовали от него немалой ловкости и сноровки: от  стягивания штанов в туалете  до отжиманий уцелевшей рукой. Привыкал к тому, что вынужденно стал левшой. Он сожалел, что лишился руки и ноги, но понимал, что плоть — это не то, что определяло его, Каза Миллера. </p><p>Со временем Миллер научился чувствовать свое изувеченное тело, удерживать в равновесии; передвигаться, используя примитивные протез и костыль. И примирился с болью — даже сейчас натруженные мышцы напоминали о себе судорогами, но это всегда проходило. </p><p>Хуже всего была фантомная боль. Иногда острая и резкая, словно вшитые в культи лезвия выходили на поверхность и вспарывали кожу, покрывая ее испариной, словно прозрачной кровью. Порой  — тупая, ноющая, будто скрежет металла по кости. Эта боль оставалась с ним, где бы он ни был, ночью и днем, в кровати и на плацу, в кабинете и вертолете, и Миллер знал, что так будет всегда.</p><p>— Есть разговор.</p><p>Оцелот бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь. Миллер воззрился на него сквозь дымчатые стекла очков, поерзал, удобнее устраивая ноги — ногу и протез —  на столешнице. К этой позе тоже пришлось мучительно привыкать, но черт возьми, разве он не американец.</p><p>— Ты ведь не вспомнил того парня, Койота?</p><p>Оцелот пододвинул поближе стул и расположился напротив. Эта его привычка всегда контролировать глаза собеседника неизменно раздражала Миллера. На кой ему солнцезащитные очки, если Оцелот буравит его взглядом, как рентгеновский аппарат.  </p><p>— Признаться, нет.  </p><p>Миллер немного подумал, надеясь, что так Оцелоту будет приятней, но ничего не припомнил. Сейчас численность персонала Материнской базы насчитывала около семисот человек, это без отрядов вновь строящихся передовых баз, и почти все они носили «звериные» позывные.</p><p>— Да и как его вспомнить, половину лица у бедняги как корова слизала.</p><p>Оцелот был умным парнем. И опасным. Вторым в личном рейтинге Миллера после Биг Босса. Недавно Эммерих сказанул что-то вроде того, что Оцелот среди них самый цельный, на что тот, подняв белесые брови, уточнил: возможно, ты имел в виду целый?  — чем рассмешил даже Миллера, а Снейк хохотал, как мальчишка, давно никто не видел Биг Босса таким веселым.</p><p>— У него был тяжелый нрав, в досье есть запись командира о склонности к агрессии.</p><p>— О как… — Интересно, Оцелот сам такой памятливый или перехватил командира, прежде чем тот дошел к нему, в кабинет начальника штаба базы.</p><p>Оцелот выложил перед собой боу-нож, тяжелый, с тусклым зазубренным лезвием и обмотанной сыромятной кожей рукоятью, на которой виднелись подсохшие бурые пятна.</p><p>—  Это боу Койота, и я думаю, это орудие убийства. Кто-то забил его до смерти рукоятью ножа. Я выяснил, что незадолго до смерти Койот охранял камеру Молчуньи.</p><p>— Думаешь, она?</p><p>Оцелот пожал плечами. </p><p>— Однажды она уже напала на одного из наших парней и попыталась выдавить ему зубы похожим ножом. Надо бы разобраться, ты же понимаешь.</p><p>Миллер понимал. Однажды в этой же комнате, сидя точно так же друг против друга, они договорились дать Молчунье шанс влиться в команду — или покончить с ней.</p><p>— Разберусь. Что с Эммерихом?</p><p>— Предоставь его мне. </p><p>Миллер потер переносицу. После побега Элая, он сознавал, что Биг Босс недоволен их действиями. Болезненная ошибка — в основном с его, Миллера, стороны. Это он, как начальник штаба, должен был контролировать безопасность Материнской базы, которая теперь под угрозой. Оцелот  не единожды давал понять, что, возможно, теперь Миллер уже не так хорош, как раньше. Возможно, ему только кажется, что он все еще прежний.</p><p>Оцелот встал. </p><p>— И еще, Каз, как ты наверное понял, я уже поговорил с командиром патруля сторожевого отряда, облегчил тебе немного задачу, не благодари.</p><p>Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Миллер швырнул костыль вслед. До дверей костыль не долетел, унизительно зацепился за край стола и с тихим стуком упал на пол в трех футах от кресла.</p><p>В висках застучала кровь; каким-то образом, будто раздвоенным сознанием Миллер увидел себя сверху: искривленный рот, лацкан тренча сполз, обнажив культю с подколотым пустым рукавом. </p><p>Жалкий. Он был жалким.</p><p> </p><p>Фрагмент 1</p><p>Миллер засунул револьвер в рот,   —  так, чтобы короткое, отдающее маслянистой горечью дуло уперлось в небо, глубоко, до рвотного рефлекса. </p><p>Он не собирался покончить с собой, но ему нравилась мысль, что он может сделать это в любую секунду. Быстро и грязно: бескомпромиссный сорок четвертый калибр снесет верхнюю часть черепа подчистую.</p><p>Он безумно устал. Управление базой, подготовка и сопровождение операций Босса, контракты , счета, решение тысячи неотложных вопросов изматывали его, иссушали, высасывали все силы.</p><p>Но хуже всего приходилось ночью. Стоило закрыть глаза, и тьма обнимала его, черная и мерцающая, а затем приходили сны.</p><p>…Той ночью Миллер и четверо его людей возвращались из лагеря моджахедов, где только что завершили контракт по подготовке боевиков, весьма щедро оплаченный Лэнгли. Для Diamond Dogs это была отличная возможность громко заявить о себе как о спецах в военном деле — и существенно пополнить казну. </p><p>Они дождались темноты, укрывшись в скалах — предстояло пересечь Нулевую линию, границу с Пакистаном, где размещался тренировочный лагерь Diamond Dogs. Тихо ступая по стынущим афганским камням, Миллер ощущал легкую эйфорию при мысли о шестизначной сумме, дожидавшейся их на секретном номерном счету. Разумеется, потребуется время, чтобы вывести эти средства, но начало положено. Его военная компания уверенно держалась на ногах и нарабатывала репутацию.</p><p>Они брели в серо-сизой горной тьме, друг за другом, каждый вслушивался в едва различимый шорох шагов идущего впереди. Местность была знакомая, много раз исхоженная тропа, которая вела к афгано-пакистанской границе.</p><p>Что-то не так. Миллер остановился. Шестое чувство, обостренное годами безрассудного риска, кольнуло его в солнечное сплетение. Слишком тихо — он вдруг понял, что не слышит остальных. Слишком темно — его чувствительные к свету глаза едва различали ладонь, поднесенную к лицу.</p><p>Миллер тревожно оглянулся. Ничего, ни звуков, ни очертаний — словно они попали в густой туманный кисель. Затрещала рация, скрипучий голос дозорного, отправленного в авангарде, произнес:</p><p>— Мастер Миллер. Засек странную активность, прием.</p><p>— Доложи, что ты видишь. Прием.</p><p>— Мастер Миллер… Это все чертов туман, он не дает мне ничего рассмотреть. Прием.</p><p>Туман сгущался. Парадоксальным образом он был светлее ночной черноты, густой и белесо-мучнистый, но плотный, словно опустившееся вниз облако. Он глушил звуки, притуплял их, донося до ушей, будто сквозь слой мокрой ваты. Миллер ни разу не  сталкивался ни с чем подобным. </p><p>—  Я вижу,  — дозорный запнулся, его голос зазвучал еще глуше, будто доносясь с той стороны горной гряды. — Я вижу очертания человеческих фигур в тумане. Мастер Миллер, я вижу их лица. Они… они словно черепа и…</p><p>Рация неразборчиво затрещала и смолкла. Миллер сжал виски — голова отяжелела, словно нахлынуло похмелье, рефлексы притупились, никак не собраться с мыслями. Что-то не так. Откуда здесь взялся туман? Плотный, пронизанный синеватыми искорками. Газ? Дымовая завеса? Секретное оружие Советов?</p><p>Он сделал знак к построению в боевой порядок: он прокладывает маршрут, остальные держатся сзади, каждый контролирует свое направление. Рация загудела, монотонно транслируя низкий протяжный вой на одной ноте. Миллер двинулся вперед, держа отведенной левую руку и ощупывая ладонью скальные выступы. Он больше не понимал, где находится. </p><p>Что-то задело его, метя прямо в живот. Рефлекторно уклонившись, Миллер упал на колено, перекатился, меняя направление корпуса. Протянув руку, он коснулся чего-то влажного, теплого, липкого, плотно и туго обмотанного тканью. Что происходит?  Не в его правилах поддаваться панике, этим всегда можно заняться позже, но, видит бог, сейчас он был близок как никогда. </p><p>Кожа на кончиках пальцев онемела, ее покалывало, словно от удара током. Собравшись с духом, Миллер подцепил странный предмет и притянул поближе, осветив подствольным фонарем штурмовой винтовки.</p><p>Это была отсеченная по самое плечо рука: тускло сверкнули в белесой тьме черные сгустки, облепившие торчащую кость. Тут же из темноты прилетела вторая рука и, влажно шлепнулась под ноги. Вдалеке раздался сдавленный крик, но Миллер, заключенный в обволакивающем его тумане, так и не смог понять, ни кто именно это был, ни как далеко находился. </p><p>Он вновь уловил движение в тумане, совсем рядом, вскинул винтовку, но выстрелить не решился, боясь задеть кого-то из своих. С минуту было тихо, затем раздались выстрелы, несколько очередей, которые отчаянно рвали туман, потом вдруг захлебнулись.</p><p>Раздался новый шлепок, очередная отрубленная конечность ударилась о камни. Пахло как на бойне: кровью, мясом и внутренностями. Кто-то впереди, скрытый от него дьявольской завесой тумана, расчленял его лучших солдат, как цыплят в придорожной забегаловке. И этот кто-то отлично ориентировался в тумане — отрубленные конечности летели прицельно в его сторону, и отклонение составляло не более пары футов.</p><p>Миллер поднялся, сжимая в скользких от крови руках оружие. Что-то приближалось. Существо выступило из темноты,  — человеческий силуэт, затянутый в  пластинчатую броню. Несмотря на студенистый мрак, Миллер видел его так же отчетливо, как если бы его освещало яркое солнце. Голый безволосый череп, покрытый кожей цвета бумаги, испещренной черно-синими венами. Нижняя часть гниющего лица закрыта маской. Но хуже всего были глаза —  голубые светящиеся бельма, слепые и бессмысленные, будто у мертвого насекомого.</p><p>Миллер вскинул штурмовую винтовку. Туман поглотил выстрелы, мягко сжевав стрекочущие звуки очереди. Свист,  — резкая, как ожог, боль, — его рука, отсеченная выше локтя, на секунду повисла, удерживаемая надрезанным сухожилием, затем упала на землю. Миллер рухнул на одно колено, сгоряча подобрал ее и, прижимая отрубленную конечность к груди, захлебнулся собственным криком, силясь удержать боль, хлынувшую из него вместе с потоком крови.</p><p>Существо над ним замерло, покачиваясь, склонило безволосую голову, прислушалось. Снова ожила рация, выстреливая отдельными обрывистыми фразами. Миллер смог понять только свое имя. Тварь подняла иззубренное мачете с широким матовым лезвием. Размахнувшись, она вонзила его Миллеру в бедро, отсекая коленный сустав. Судорога пронзила ногу от щиколотки до паха, и Миллер внезапно ощутил жуткую легкость, когда часть ноги отделилась от тела.</p><p>Миллер вытер испарину со взмокшего лба.  Стоило ему заснуть, как он вновь оказывался в сизом тумане, и полз по камням, истекая кровью, волоча за собой окровавленный кусок плоти с торчащими из него сосудами и сухожилиями, —  пока не просыпался от собственного крика.</p><p>Правда была в том, что та ночная стычка с «черепами» надломила его. Это не было случайностью — «черепа» преследовали его. Когда Босс покидал Да Гвандаи Хар с ним, перекинутым через седло, эти твари гнались по пятам, словно псы, привлеченные запахом мяса. Этим мясом был он, Каз Миллер. </p><p> </p><p>«С тех пор ты боишься».</p><p>— Да.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Миллер раздраженно прохромал к дальнему краю платформы-изолятора, где возле кремационной печи были сложены тела, накрытые брезентом.  </p><p>Пять трупов — ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Он поддел костылем край брезента. У первого было перерезано горло, глубоко, обнажившиеся шейные хрящи белели в запекшейся ране; второму и третьему проломили голову, как и недавно погибшему Койоту, четвертый явно был задушен — синюшное лицо, белки застывших глаз пронизаны алыми точками. Пятому выстрелили в живот; судя по развороченной ране и судороге, изломавшей его тело, умер он не быстро.</p><p>Какого черта. Миллер наклонил голову, изучая тела. Одного он узнал сразу же, того, что с перерезанным горлом: позывной Серый Динго, завсегдатай гауптвахты, в его деле лично Миллером была проставлена пометка «склонен к агрессии». </p><p>—  Что известно?</p><p> — Вот эти двое, сэр, позывные Дикий Боров и Кусачий Питон — патрулировали Командную платформу, их нашли с северной стороны, неподалеку от лестницы, кто-то напал на них и нанес удары по голове.</p><p>Лица разбиты с изрядной жестокостью, убийца подошел к караульным вплотную, и они не ощутили угрозы, раз подпустили его так близко.</p><p>— Он,  — командир патруля  указал на Динго, — лежал неподалеку. Кто-то, прикончив Борова и Питона, затем перерезал ему горло.</p><p>Странно. Сначала убийца использует дробящее оружие, чтобы в следующий момент поменять его на режущее. При условии, конечно, это один и тот же убийца.</p><p>— А что вот с теми двумя?</p><p> — Их нашли на платформе Научно-исследовательского отдела, они также патрулировали вдвоем, как вы приказали, Мастер Миллер. </p><p>Миллер с усилием наклонился, опасно балансируя на костыле и негнущемся протезе. У задушенного на руках виднелся серый налет — пороховой нагар.</p><p>— Его оружие было при нем?</p><p>— Так точно, сэр. Стандартный наш АМ D114, нашли возле трупа.</p><p>Миллер показал на второго убитого:</p><p>— Пулю в его животе проверить, отдайте парням из научно-исследовательского, пистолет тоже.</p><p>Он оглянулся. Что ж, если он беспокоился, почему Оцелот еще не здесь, то самое время перестать это делать.</p><p>Но Оцелот даже не взглянул на распростертые тела.</p><p>—  Каз… кажется,  у нас новая вспышка. В изоляторе. Вызывай Босса, Каз, скажи, что он должен быть здесь, как можно скорее!</p><p> </p><p>Фрагмент 2</p><p>Молчунье — это имя так и приклеилось к ней — выделили камеру на нижнем уровне медицинской платформы. Миллер отметил, что охранники  откровенно держатся подальше от лестницы, ведущей в ее жилище.</p><p>Миллер остановился перед клеткой, где держали Молчунью — как дикое животное. Она лежала на животе, уткнувшись подбородком в скрещенные руки. Вид у нее был полусонный. </p><p>Странно, но она выглядела… нормальной. Не считая мало что прикрывающего дырявого тряпья, которое служило ей одеждой. Консервативный Оцелот предложил выдать ей комбинезон наподобие тех, что носили технические спецы базы, но Босс велел оставить ее в покое.</p><p>Миллер всматривался в ее лицо, пытаясь уловить сходство с чудовищем из тумана на Нулевой линии. Может быть, при других условиях она бы даже показалась ему привлекательной — симпатичное лицо, гибкое, тренированное тело. Вот только он уже видел ее подлинный облик «черепа», там, на Командной платформе.</p><p>— Это была впечатляющая демонстрация.</p><p>Миллер уже знал, что она не ответит, но это было неважно, главное, — она понимала. </p><p>— Знаешь… — Он переступил, перенеся вес тела с изувеченной ноги на костыль. — Я ведь готов был открыть огонь на поражение. Еще когда поднял в воздух штурмовые вертолеты.</p><p>Молчунья села, сложила руки на коленях. Теперь она смотрела прямо на Миллера. </p><p>— Ты спасла Босса, и Оцелот пытался убедить меня не убивать тебя. </p><p>Он облизнул губы. Голову сдавило спазмом, снова это тошнотворное чувство, словно он ускользает из собственного тела. Миллер вытащил револьвер и навел его на Молчунью.</p><p>—  Еще Оцелот любит повторять, что иногда проще извиниться, чем тратить время на уговоры. Я думаю, тут он прав.</p><p>Миллер ждал. Ему просто нужно было убедиться. Снова увидеть эти залитые тьмой глаза, запятнанную порчей кожу. И не колебаться больше, избавиться от этого гложущего кишки страха раз и навсегда.</p><p>Но она просто стояла и равнодушно смотрела на него из-под спадающей на лоб челки. Затем спустя несколько секунд, словно потеряв интерес, отошла и вновь улеглась на скамью, заложив руки за голову. </p><p> </p><p>«Ты удивился?»</p><p>— Да. Я думал, что это будет легко — убить чудовище. Но знаешь, что самое смешное?</p><p>«Не знаю».</p><p>— Я вновь осознал, как же на самом деле относительны наши враги. Но тебе не понять.</p><p>«Я быстро учусь».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Все было кончено. Еще несколько часов назад, когда Снейк только вошел в карантинный отсек, Миллер надеялся, что хотя бы кого-то можно будет спасти. </p><p>Никто не выжил. Когда Биг Босс вышел из этого темного ада, измазанный кровью погибших, он опустился на колени и долго стоял так, удерживая ладонями платформу, словно боясь, что она исчезнет, уйдет из-под ног. Миллеру хотелось подойти к нему, прикоснуться, обнять, разделить с ним его боль. Но он лишь стоял поодаль, наблюдая, как солдаты отряда поддержки, одетые в костюмы бактериологической защиты, выносили тела, складывая их в изолированные газонепроницаемые ящики. Вскоре трупы будут сожжены, и не останется ничего.</p><p>Это и мои люди тоже, хотел сказать ему Миллер, просто чтобы Снейк понял, что он не один, кто чувствует себя раненым; положить руку ему на плечо, чтобы снять часть навалившейся тяжести. Они снова сжигали тела,  — уже после того, как, казалось, эпидемия уже побеждена вместе с ее творцом.</p><p>«Это твои люди».</p><p>Миллер обернулся. Слова прозвучали над самым ухом, словно кто-то стоял рядом и нашептывал. </p><p>«Это ты создал Diamond Dogs».</p><p>Никого. В нескольких футах позади выстроился отряд разведки во главе с мертвенно-бледным Оцелотом. Он держался в отдалении, чему Миллер был несказанно рад. </p><p>Неужели он сходит с ума? Миллер облизнул потрескавшиеся губы, сказывалось нервное напряжение. Бессонные ночи измотали его.</p><p>«Ты устал».</p><p>Безумие какое-то. Миллер затравленно огляделся, в горле пересохло. Ему нужно было уйти и прийти в себя, может быть, выпить, но он не мог оставить Босса. Не в такую минуту. Никакой слабости. </p><p>Спину обжигал пристальный взгляд Оцелота. Миллер вцепился в рукоять костыля. Вдох-выдох, спокойно.  </p><p>— Мастер Миллер…</p><p>— Что?  — усилием воли Миллер заставил себя взглянуть на собеседника. </p><p>— Сообщение из научно-исследовательского отдела, говорят, что провели экспертизу пули, данные отправлены на ваш iDroid.</p><p> </p><p>Фрагмент 3</p><p>После инцидента с чаном хлора и амулетом Шабани Молчунью не рискнули положить в лазарет, просто перетащили оттуда одну из коек и поместили в клетку, устроив импровизированный полог из прозрачного пластика. Таким же пластиком была выстлана ее кровать. К изголовью тянулись трубки из непрозрачного резервуара.</p><p>— Ее кожа лучше регенерирует в воде, — сказал Оцелот. — Ее подают через определенные промежутки времени. </p><p>Молчунья находилась в сознании, несмотря на явно испытываемую боль. Ее руки и ноги перехватывали ремни, голова была запрокинута, мокрые волосы липли ко лбу. В глазах стояли слезы. Обожженная синюшная кожа на лице и теле будто натянулась и блестела в электрическом свете.</p><p>—  Никто не смог бы выжить после такого. Она смогла.</p><p>В голосе Оцелота звучало благоговение. Миллер испытал приступ раздражения — его вообще что-то интересует, кроме идеальных машин для убийства?</p><p>— Ей больно.</p><p>— Да, она определенно испытывает боль. У нее высокая температура, лихорадка, мерцающее сердцебиение. </p><p>— Неужели нельзя дать ей обезболивающего? Что-то же должно быть?</p><p>Оцелот странно взглянул на него.</p><p>— Вряд ли в этом есть смысл. Мы очень мало знаем о ее биологии. Ее жизненные процессы протекают иначе. Ей нужно время.</p><p>Из трубки, закрепленной в изголовье, полилась вода. Молчунья закричала, изогнулась дугой, пытаясь выдрать отекшие запястья из пут. Сине-багровая кожа лопнула, из мелких трещин потекли струйки почти черной крови.</p><p>Миллер доковылял до одного из медиков, деловито наблюдавшего за экзекуцией, встряхнул его и прорычал:</p><p>— Какого хрена ты стоишь и пялишься, сделай что-нибудь!</p><p>— Каз… — Оцелот умиротворяюще положил ладонь на плечо. Миллер раздраженно сбросил ее.</p><p>Оцелот поднял руки и отступил, словно говоря «с меня довольно». Ошарашенный медик все же наполнил шприц каким-то препаратом и вколол его Молчунье в плечо. Та дернулась, но затем ее тело ослабело, глаза закатились, она потеряла сознание.</p><p>Той ночью Миллер не мог уснуть, впервые за долгое время не замечая, как ноет натертая культя ноги. Он думал о Молчунье, вспоминал слезы на ее глазах. Но разве «черепа» могут испытывать боль? Та тварь на Нулевой линии, он всадил в нее целую очередь из G44, но она даже не шелохнулась. </p><p>Лежа в темноте, Миллер снова задумался о том, что же заставило Молчунью прыгнуть в чан с промышленным хлором. Тогда он решил, что это был новый акт устрашения, но что, если он ошибся? Что, если она хотела всего лишь достать амулет Шабани; что, если просто сжалилась над горем детей, потерявших последнюю память о друге?</p><p>Утром Миллер снова навестил медицинскую палубу. Молчунья по-прежнему лежала внутри наскоро сооруженной пластиковой  кювезы. Выглядела она даже хуже, чем накануне: щеки и лоб приобрели желтоватый оттенок и обильно шелушились; тут и там на теле виднелись рыхлые сероватые струпья, кожа вокруг них отслаивалась. Ее запястья, туловище и щиколотки все так же туго охватывали ремни, и там, где они впивались в плоть, кожу покрывали багровые мокнущие пятна. </p><p>Лицо ее выглядело спокойным, казалось, она дремлет, но он ощущал ее взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. </p><p>— Почему она все еще связана? </p><p>— Таков протокол безопасности, сэр, — отозвался один из медиков, не тот, что дежурил вчера. </p><p>— Сними. Ее раны не заживут, если вы ее будете держать обмотанной, как гусеницу.  И докладывай о ее состоянии каждые четыре часа.</p><p>Миллер направился к выходу. </p><p> </p><p>«Ты пожалел ее?»</p><p>— На самом деле и да, и нет. Наверное, это звучит странно, но я не люблю жестокость. Не вижу в ней пользы, как Оцелот.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Как-то ни черта не складывалось. Миллер крутанулся в кресле, рассматривая многочисленные мониторы, на которые транслировались изображения со всех камер наблюдения Материнской базы.</p><p>Он уже третий раз прочитал доклад исследовательской группы и отчет о вскрытии, преодолевая тупую рассеянную боль в висках. Как он и предполагал, один из солдат, патрулировавших Научно-исследовательскую платформу, по непонятной причине задушил своего напарника, но тот успел перед смертью выстрелить убийце в живот. Примерно в это же самое время были убиты Боров и Питон, которые несли вахту на Командной платформе. Их забили насмерть прикладом штурмовой винтовки, принадлежащей бойцу с позывным Динго, которого в свою очередь нашли мертвым неподалеку.</p><p>Согласно приложенному отчету, Динго по неясной причине расправился с патрульными, затем отошел на несколько футов и перерезал себе горло. </p><p>Миллер просмотрел личные дела убитых в iDroid.  Кусачий Питон был опытным солдатом, имел награды за удачные миссии в составе боевого отряда, но после особо тяжелого ранения был переведен в сторожевой отряд. В его личном деле стояла пометка о ПТСР, что, по всей видимости, и стало причиной перевода. Дикий Боров был из добровольцев, служил недавно, но тоже успел побывать на гауптвахте. Остальные двое, Прыгучая Гиена и Медленный Лев, были приписаны к отряду разведки, также восстанавливались после ранений и оба имели проблемы с дисциплиной. В целом только эта черта и объединяла погибших.</p><p>Склонные к неконтролируемой агрессии солдаты были настоящим бичом Материнской базы и лично его, Каза Миллера, головной болью. Отличные бойцы, которые превосходно показывали себя во время выполнения военных задач, на базе они становились фактором повышенной опасности для всего персонала. Непредсказуемость их поведения и эмоционального состояния приводила к стычкам, дракам, членовредительству; только на прошлой неделе двое смутьянов отправили в лазарет тринадцать солдат и служащих базы. Миллер извелся, пытаясь распределить проблемных с точки зрения дисциплины подчиненных по разным отрядам, вовремя отправлять их на наиболее опасные  миссии, переводить на вновь строящиеся базы и следить, чтобы в отрядах вместе с ними всегда находились опытные бойцы, способные гасить конфликты. </p><p>Увольнять их Миллер не спешил. Найти человека с боевым опытом было не так-то просто, но главное — каждый недовольный солдат, от которого избавлялась Материнская база, был потенциальной угрозой ее безопасности. </p><p>Он сверился с записями — всего на данный момент на базе находились восемнадцать наиболее склонных к агрессии бойцов. Пятеро из них пребывали на гауптвахте, трое в лазарете. Шестеро — мертвы.  Двое в составе отряда разведки проходили инструктаж перед выполнением новых задач, а еще двое также были прикомандированы к сторожевому отряду для усиления и прямо сейчас патрулировали Карантинную платформу. </p><p>Миллер включил внутреннюю связь и приказал подогнать машину.</p><p> </p><p>Фрагмент 4</p><p> </p><p>Шел дождь, настоящий буйный тропический ливень, потоки воды лились с небес, с гулким грохотом разбиваясь о платформы. Полуослепшие патрули сторожевого отряда топтались под навесами, признавая за стихией права на Внешний Рай.</p><p>Миллер стоял на вертолетной площадке Командной платформы, подставив лицо тугим, стегающим струям. Вода стекала по стеклам очков, попадала в ноздри и рот. </p><p>Тяжесть мокрой одежды сковывала, поэтому каждое движение давалось Миллеру с трудом. Мокрое железо под ногами не слишком удобная поверхность для одноногого. Жаль будет, если Снейк лишится своего заместителя оттого, что его смоет в океан.</p><p>Миллер повернулся, собираясь все же прислушаться к голосу разума. Но его внимание привлек цветной блик, столь неуместный в сером водяном облаке.</p><p>Он перевел взгляд выше — и увидел. На самом верхнем уровне. Сквозь потоки воды проглядывала мерцающая радуга. Миллер присмотрелся: </p><p>Молчунья стояла на цыпочках, вытянувшись как стрела навстречу дождю. Ее руки были подняты, словно она собиралась взлететь. Полностью обнаженная, и вода облегала ее тело, как совершенная одежда. Ее кожа сверкала, отчего глазам было больно даже сквозь затемненные стекла очков. </p><p>Миллер не мог отвести взгляд — она так радовалась ливню. «Черепам» вода нужна была как воздух, но в том, что происходило, не было ничего жуткого и неправильного. Молчунья нежилась в водяных струях, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, в каком-то абсолютно искреннем, по-детски неподдельном восторге.</p><p>Ее лицо было обращено вверх, профилем к нему, но он видел, что она смеется. Тут Миллер с запозданием осознал, что тоже улыбается.</p><p> </p><p>«Короче, она показала тебе сиськи, и ты поплыл».</p><p>Тихий смех.</p><p>—  Ты действительно быстро учишься. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Еще до того, как ожила рация, Миллеру стало понятно — что-то не так. Над Карантинной платформой завис вертолет группы поддержки, точно огромная темно-зеленая стрекоза.  </p><p>— Мастер Миллер… — рация осеклась, словно говоривший не до конца определился, что же хочет сказать. — У нас тут кое-что странное, вам стоит взглянуть. Прием.</p><p>— Сейчас буду. Конец связи.</p><p>Несло кровью. Не как на бойне, свежей и пряной, а больничной, сырой и смрадной. </p><p>Подбежавший к нему солдат громко говорил что-то не по-английски, но Миллер не слушал. Он уже все видел сам.</p><p>Алые запекшиеся следы отмечали дорогу. Они вели за спины ощетинившихся винтовками солдат. К огороженному контейнерами сектору, к клеткам, через прутья которых пропущен высоковольтный ток. Там содержались двое «черепов», захваченных Боссом во время одной из вылазок. </p><p>Миллер уже понимал, что помочь нечем. Почерневшее тело — вернее, то, что от него осталось, лежало  на полу в полуфуте от клетки «черепов», отброшенное защитным электрополем. Второй солдат, стоя лицом к клетке, пританцовывал, неритмично перебирая ногами. Его тело содрогалось, выписывая какие-то жутковатые па, голова наклонилась вперед, так, что Миллер не мог ее видеть. Один из «черепов» вяло покачивался в дальнем углу клетки, безучастный к происходящему. Считалось, что в таком состоянии они  неопасны, активация их силы требовала значительной влажности, а тюремный отсек Карантинной платформы был оборудован так, чтобы поддерживать сухую и прохладную среду. Но второй «череп»  — Миллер напрягся, желудок скрутило резью,  — второй «череп» стоял прямо перед солдатом и… </p><p>— Ох ты ж черт… — пробормотал кто-то сзади. </p><p>Миллер сглотнул. «Череп» удерживал бойца на вытянутой руке, каким-то образом заставляя его судорожно двигаться, словно поломанную марионетку.</p><p>— Как их угораздило? — бросил Миллер, не отводя взгляда от дикой картины. — Зачем они вообще притащились к этой чертовой клетке с этими ебаными тварями?</p><p>— Никто не знает, Мастер Миллер. Кто-то из них заорал, а когда мы прибежали, они уже были… ну, вы сами видите, сэр. </p><p>Тем временем «череп» отпустил свою жертву и, подергиваясь, как механическая игрушка, у которой заканчивается завод, присоединился к своему напарнику. Его сопровождал небольшой рой мух-скотофагов. </p><p>Солдат обернулся. По лицу стекала кровь из пустых глазниц, лобная кость треснула, словно ее пытались вскрыть, как консервную банку, содранные лоскуты кожи прилипли к черепу. Солдат нечленораздельно мычал, пошатываясь на подкашивающихся ногах. Из искривленного рта вывалился почерневший язык, весь в розовой пене.</p><p>Миллер выстрелил, фонтан кровавых брызг шлепнул его по лицу, словно пощечина. Солдат рухнул как подкошенный. Не было особой нужды, но Миллер все равно подозвал старшего по патрулю и уточнил имена погибших — никакой ошибки: тех, кто ему был нужен, он нашел, больше здесь делать было нечего.</p><p> Уже в своем кабинете, в штабе на Командной платформе, Миллер понял, что его лицо забрызгано кровью того бедняги. Сняв очки и щурясь, — в комнате было темно, но недостаточно, он вытер рукавом алые капли. И замер. В  линзе отразилась тонкая маленькая фигура в длинном, не по росту балахоне.  </p><p>Психо Мантис. Миллер аккуратно надел очки  и медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, поднял голову. Время словно остановилось. Маленькая черная фигура, парящая в воздухе, точно марионетка, но без нитей.</p><p>— Ты…</p><p>В какой-то момент Миллер поверил, что это план изощренной мести Черепа, он пришел по его душу. </p><p>— Ты убивал моих людей?</p><p>Психо Мантис медленно кивнул. В оглушительной тишине Миллер различил странный шипящий звук. Будто белый шум рвался сквозь тщательно возведенные барьеры.</p><p>— Кто приказал тебе это сделать?</p><p>Мантис поднял худую руку и указал на него.</p><p> </p><p> Фрагмент 5</p><p> </p><p>Теперь, когда Череп был мертв несколько недель, Миллеру казалось странным, что недавно его смерть рождала в нем взрыв эмоций. Черт возьми, они с Биг Боссом уничтожили его, не убили, именно уничтожили, втоптали в пыль, пустив прахом его планы. Так почему бы не ликовать?</p><p>Череп мертв. А он все еще нет. Не физически. Миллер бездумно усмехнулся. Каждый день, открывая глаза, он прокручивал в памяти одну и ту же картину: они с Биг Боссом плечом к плечу, как в старые добрые времена, когда еще не случилось ничего, что невозможно поправить. Выстрелы, отдача которых вбивается ему в плечо, несмотря на то, что оружие держит не он, ошметки плоти, костей, брызгами летящие в разные стороны. </p><p>В этот день они уничтожили Черепа. В этот день Каз Миллер был счастлив, он чувствовал радость, которая уже на следующий день сменилась опустошением. Он безумно хотел вновь ощутить яркий вкус победы. </p><p>Сев на край стола, Миллер открыл ящик, где в жестяной коробке хранились несколько завернутых в фольгу пакетиков, мерная ложка и стеклянная трубка. Он вытащил ее,  набил смесью из кокаина и кристалла, чистого героина. Щелкнул зажигалкой, глубоко затянулся. Дым, мгновенно заполнив легкие, принес моментальный, чистый и жгучий кайф. Закрыв глаза, Миллер откинулся назад, опираясь о столешницу уцелевшей рукой. От живота к голове поднимался плавящий внутренности жар. </p><p>Он попытался вызвать в памяти желанную картину расправы: модернизированный Desert Eagle в руке Снейка выплевывает пулю за пулей, каждая из которых безжалостно летит в цель; сам он сжимает предплечье Босса, гася отдачу, ощущая  ладонью его сокращающиеся мускулы, предсмертный хрип Черепа, хруст раздробленных костей, металлический привкус крови во рту. И безумное, яростное торжество плещется в его сердце. </p><p>Но все поблекло. Миллер снова затянулся.</p><p>Пошатываясь, он встал. Стены дрожали, грозя сомкнуться. Легкие горели, дышать стало невыносимо тяжело, одежда сдавливала тело. Хватая ртом воздух и обрывая пуговицы, Миллер кое-как разделся, оставшись в одной футболке и штанах. Брошенный берет с эмблемой Diamond Dogs валялся на полу, и Миллер переступил через него..</p><p>Подволакивая онемевшую ногу, Миллер вышел наружу. В лицо ударил ветер. Он пересек платформу, направляясь к краю вертолетной площадки, остановился. Под ногами равнодушно плескался океан.</p><p>Сколько это продлится? Он думал, что освободится от этого страшного, гложущего чувства, когда Череп умрет. Обретет покой.</p><p>Никогда этого не случится, понял Миллер. Месть — это как болезнь. Как вирус. Мысленный паразит. Он уже проник в его плоть, отложил личинок, укоренился в его сердце, отравил кровь.</p><p> Он сделал еще шаг к краю. Теперь он мог, не склоняясь, различить темную воду под ногами. Еще шаг. Металл под ногами возмущенно вибрировал. Миллер поднял голову к небу. </p><p>Звезды, целая россыпь, словно алмазы. Он усмехнулся, поднес ко рту трубку, затянулся последний раз и швырнул ее вниз, в черные плоские волны. Огонек вспыхнул и погас, рассыпавшись точками-искрами.</p><p>Еще шаг. В пустоту.</p><p>Вихрь сбил его с ног, отшвырнув от края. Миллер неловко взмахнул рукой, теряя равновесие, пол заскользил под ним, словно лошадь, пытающаяся сбросить. Молчунья сидела на нем, упираясь коленом в живот; ее лицо, обычное, без следа черных пятен, белело в полумраке, глаза лихорадочно блестели из-под челки. Правой рукой она сдавливала ему горло, удерживая на месте.</p><p>Выждав немного, она ослабила хватку. Миллер закашлялся. Затем ударил ее лбом в переносицу, одновременно сбросив ее с себя  Перекатившись через низкий бортик, Молчунья беззвучно упала вниз. </p><p>Почти упала. Миллер сам не знал, как у него получилось рвануться вперед и в последний момент почти швырнуть ей в руку костыль. Предплечье нехорошо хрустнуло. Молчунья тяжело повисла, покачиваясь в воздухе, ее пальцы скользили по металлу в надежде отыскать точку опоры. </p><p>Если не удержу, она умрет, стучало в мозгу у Миллера, морская вода убьет ее. Он тянул ее изо всех сил, используя свое тело как противовес, чтобы втащить Молчунью на платформу.</p><p>Несколько бесконечных ударов сердца, она  непонимающе смотрела на него снизу вверх, словно недоумевая, почему он не отпускает ее, но уже в следующий миг, точно спружинив в воздухе, взлетела наверх и рухнула рядом с Миллером. </p><p>Некоторое время они лежали, соприкасаясь плечами. Затем Миллер пошевелился, как жук, опрокинутый на спину, попытался нашарить костыль. Глаза щипало — кажется, он разбил очки. Молчунья содрогнулась, раз, другой, затем издала тихий всхлипывающий звук. </p><p>Она что, плачет? Он сделал ей больно? Миллер повернулся, преодолевая боль в растянутых связках, и понял, что она смеется.</p><p>Нихрена тут нет смешного, хотел сказать Миллер, но не смог, его собственный едва сдерживаемый смех вырвался наружу. Получилось немного истерично, но Миллеру стало легче, он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз так смеялся. </p><p>Молчунья помогла ему подняться, подставила плечо — проклятый костыль так и не нашелся, должно быть, упал в воду.</p><p>— Благодарю, дальше я сам,  — церемонно сказал Миллер, прикидывая, сможет ли удержаться на ногах — ноге и покосившемся протезе, — и доковылять до своей комнаты в дальней зоне Командной платформы, и по возможности не завершить свой путь ползком.</p><p>Его подташнивало — от наркотика и пережитого потрясения. Вдобавок Миллер здорово возбудился — поддерживая его, Молчунья бесхитростно прижималась к нему всем телом, от ее кожи шел жар, который обжигал сквозь одежду; от нее слабо пахло металлом и солью, отчего у него кружилась голова. Он смотрел на нее и видел нежные губы, трогательно вздернутый нос, прядь волос, заправленную за ухо. В полумраке он различал белизну ее грудей, паутинный рисунок синих вен под ключицами. Они должны были пугать его, напоминая о паразитах, «тех, которые покрывают», как сказал старый динэ. Но почему-то сейчас ему было плевать.</p><p>Левую руку она положила ему на грудь, правой обнимала за талию, словно невзначай  просунув пальцы под ремень и касаясь голой кожи. Миллер ощущал, как бешено стучит его сердце под ее ладонью. </p><p>Ее бедро упиралось ему в пах, и, смутившись, Миллер понял, что она не может не чувствовать его напряженный член. Будь он прежним Казом Миллером, они бы уже разделись и трахались до изнеможения.  Но теперь, когда он все еще собирает себя по кусочкам, эти мысли — всего лишь героиновый дурман в его усталом мозгу. </p><p>Молчунья потянулась к его уху, и на мгновение Миллер вздрогнул, ему почудилось, что она наконец-то заговорит. Но она осторожно, точно пробуя на вкус, поцеловала его в шею, затем в щеку и наконец — в губы.</p><p> </p><p>«Это… странно. Значит, ты влюбился в нее?»</p><p>— Нет, конечно же нет. Это совсем другое. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Я?</p><p>Безумие какое-то. Миллер не понимал, почему он вообще разговаривает с Мантисом. Маленького монстра следовало пристрелить  — или захватить и засунуть в одну из клеток Карантинной платформы, пополнив тем самым коллекцию чудовищ на базе. На радость Боссу и Оцелоту, они такое обожают.</p><p>Психо Мантис кивнул. Он парил перед Миллером, хрупкий и тощий, как ветка, в своем несуразном черном балахоне и маске-противогазе. Казалось невероятным, что в его тщедушном теле кроется сила, способная привести в движение механическую махину Сахелантропа.</p><p>Миллер помнил доклад службы разведки, посвященный способностям Мантиса, Оцелот знал свое дело. Потенциал Третьего сына был попросту невероятен: телепатия, психокинез, пирокинез, способность принимать, кодировать и транслировать чужие эмоции, способность создавать психополя.</p><p>— Ты покинул базу с Элаем.</p><p>Психо Мантис кивнул. Миллер поневоле поймал себя на мысли, что разговаривать с безмолвными собеседниками входит у него в привычку. </p><p>«Но я не смог уйти с ними».</p><p>Голос у Мантиса был ломкий, как это часто бывает  у подростков, и одновременно глухой,  он предпочитал говорить шепотом. Миллер наконец сообразил, что слышит его в своей голове, а не ушами.</p><p>Он воскресил в памяти детали отчета информатора. Там было сказано, что Мантис склонен выбирать себе «хозяина», привлеченный его сильными, обычно негативными чувствами и эмоциями. Все верно, поэтому он  тогда и прилип к Элаю, этот мальчишка тонул в собственной ненависти, захлебываясь ею, как газировкой из автомата.</p><p>Кое-что прояснялось. Миллер с грохотом поднялся, переставил стул и сел на него верхом.</p><p>— Скажи, зачем ты убивал моих людей?</p><p>«Потому что ты этого хотел».</p><p>Миллеру захотелось встать и забить его костылем до полусмерти.</p><p>— Что ты такое,  мать твою, несешь?</p><p> Мантис повел головой, словно прислушиваясь. </p><p>«Потому что ты этого хотел. Ты хотел избавиться от этих людей, они тебя бесили».</p><p>Психо Мантис воспарил к потолку, разведя руки, словно изображая распятье. И в этот момент Миллер понял, что он прав. Так и есть. Каждый раз, получая сводки о драках, искалеченных и отправленных в лазарет солдатах, тратя драгоценные GMP на лечение и поддержку, теряя мобильность групп, которые должны были быть задействованы на дорогостоящих контрактах, перетасовывая численность отрядов, разруливая конфликты, расходуя усилия на поддержание боевого духа и тратя на это десятки часов времени, которого всегда не хватало — Миллер думал, как его задолбали эти агрессивные неконтролируемые уроды, хоть бы они взяли да сдохли, но только в мучениях.</p><p>Психо Мантис молча кивал в такт его мыслям. Миллер понимал, что он не лжет, говоря, что действовал не по своей воле. Его собственные ярость и боль убили этих парней. </p><p>— Ты забрался в мою голову!</p><p>«Не так».</p><p>Психо Мантис поднес левую руку к виску и сделал жест, имитирующий выстрел из пистолета.</p><p>«Это ты влез в мою».</p><p>Что ж, ему придется жить с этим. И прямо сейчас решить, как поступить с Психо Мантисом. Тут было два пути, правильный и неправильный. Правильный — прямо сейчас вызвать Босса и доложить ему, что Психо Мантис все еще на базе. Неправильный — придержать эту информацию, заполучить лишний туз в рукаве.</p><p>«Интересно, что ты решишь».</p><p>Миллер тихо выругался.</p><p> </p><p>Фрагмент 6</p><p> </p><p>Прислонившись к контейнеру, Миллер проводил взглядом вертолет поддержки. Обычно после завершения заданий Снейка у Молчуньи было немного времени, прежде чем она незаметно проберется в свою камеру. Едва различимое движение в воздухе. Миллер ощутил, как вздыбились волоски на коже.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты рядом.</p><p>Последнее время он безошибочно распознавал ее присутствие. Это невозможно было объяснить, словно в него встроили сверхчувствительный радар. </p><p>Молчунья возникла из ниоткуда, словно облитая цветной краской. Она посмотрела на него чуть исподлобья, затем улыбнулась, едва заметно приподняв уголки губ.  </p><p>Миллер погладил ее по волосам, по щеке рукой в перчатке,  легонько сжал шею. Такое хрупкое горло под пальцами. Он сжал посильнее. Молчунья замерла, ее глаза расширились. Но не попыталась отстраниться. </p><p>Он поцеловал ее, прижав к нагретому солнцем контейнеру. Она обхватила его обеими руками за талию, притянула к себе, погладила по спине, бедрам, ягодицам. </p><p> </p><p>«Это было глупо».</p><p> — Очень. Но само осознание,  что я могу вот так просто обнять ее, — того стоило.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Направляясь в штаб Материнской базы, Миллер испытывал ледяное, сводящее зубы бешенство.</p><p>Значит, несмотря ни на что, Хьюи Эммерих будет жить. Он знал: разубеждать Снейка бесполезно, если он принял решение, то так и будет.  Решение Босса поразило его до глубины души — сохранить жизнь этому слизняку после всего, что он сделал, после доказательств, которые он, Миллер, представил суду. Все бойцы Diamond Dogs единогласно высказались за смертную казнь. Но Снейк рассудил иначе.</p><p>Он Биг Босс, он справедливость и закон Внешнего Рая, судья и палач,  последнее слово всегда за ним. </p><p> — Хорошо, что ты зашел, Каз.</p><p>Завидев его в дверях, Оцелот поднял голову и указал на стул напротив. Он сидел за столом Миллера в штабе Материнской базы и сосредоточенно изучал какие-то бумаги в папке.</p><p>— Какого хрена ты тут расселся? — Сейчас Миллер был не в настроении для политесов. — Ты с каких-то пор начальник штаба, Оцелот, я что-то пропустил?</p><p>— Пропустил. Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить, если не возражаешь. Я мог бы пойти с этим прямо к Снейку, но решил все же обсудить сначала с тобой.</p><p>Оцелот снова посмотрел на лежащую перед ним папку, затем откинулся на спинку кресла.</p><p>— Я вот чего не могу понять. Ты же лучше меня знаешь, что на базе все пишется, Каз. Вообще все. Это же ты и настоял на этом, это твоя паранойя. На что ты надеялся?</p><p>Оцелот раскрыл папку и выложил перед ним несколько снимков. Миллер взял один из них — вот он возле камеры Молчуньи в медицинском отсеке, Молчунья стоит напротив, прижавшись к решетке, рука Миллера скрыта в тени, но если приглядеться, можно увидеть, что она лежит на ее бедре. </p><p>— И это не все. Там есть фото погорячее. Ты никогда не умел держать член в штанах, Каз. </p><p>— Это тебя не касается.</p><p>— Мне плевать, что ты делаешь за дверями своей комнаты, когда это не вредит делу, — Оцелот подался вперед, в его голубых глазах Миллер разглядел ярость. — Когда ты хлещешь бутылку за бутылкой, когда долбишь кокаин или героин, чтобы наконец вырубиться и не орать по ночам, как будто с тебя снимают кожу дюйм за дюймом. Всем плевать, Каз, пока ты не проебываешься. Но теперь ты проебался. Снова.</p><p>— Ты, впрочем, тоже.</p><p>На лице Оцелота промелькнуло раздражение.</p><p>— Да, — признал он. — В этом есть часть и моей вины .</p><p>— Так почему бы тебе не перестать строить из себя недовольную мамку. Допустим, я проебался. Но где был ты? Ловил кайф в своей драгоценной комнате 101, как в твоем любимом романе? Вкалывал скополамин солдатам, которых захватил Босс? Отпиливал конечности? Или чем ты там сейчас увлекаешься, Оцелот, причиняя людям боль? Электричеством? Акупунктурой? </p><p>Оцелот холодно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Я решал проблемы, Каз. Делал то, что не смог ты. Подчищал за тобой. Нападение на Материнскую базу, история с Элаем, происшествие с Хьюи — это полностью твои косяки, которые взяли на себя мы с Боссом. </p><p>Он встал, похлопал рукой по кожаному сиденью.</p><p>— Садись на свое место, Каз, обдумай сказанное. Например, стоит ли ебля со смазливой девкой, засланной к нам на базу с ворохом шифровских примочек — вот этого кресла. Подумай как следует, и не только об этом.</p><p>У двери Оцелот обернулся. Его губы беззвучно шевельнулись, будто он собирался что-то добавить, но передумал.</p><p>Миллера трясло от ярости так сильно, что только с третьего раза он смог налить себе виски, промахиваясь мимо стакана. Осушил его, глотая крепкую, дерущую горло жидкость, затем налил себе еще и потом еще.</p><p>Они больше не считались с ним. Снейк и Оцелот. Они снова проигнорировали его решение, отметая его мнение, словно надоедливую соринку. Миллер напрочь упустил момент, когда они так хорошо научились понимать друг друга. Когда образовали своеобразный союз, в который не сочли нужным включить его, Каза.</p><p>Психо Мантис возник перед ним, точно бойцовый щенок, призванный по команде. Маленький черный призрак, рыжий беззвучный баньши в противогазе.</p><p>«Знаешь, что он сказал тебе перед уходом?»</p><p>Миллер плеснул себе еще выпивки, залив виски дорогой иранский ковер, специально настеленный, чтобы глушить стук костыля и протеза. С омерзением осознал, что его рука дрожит. </p><p>«Ты становишься балластом».</p><p>— Этого не может быть!</p><p>Миллер швырнул стакан в стену, проковылял к столу, едва не свалившись на пол, и ударом костыля смел со стола все кассеты с записями переговоров Хьюи с заказчиками в Штатах. Все это уже не имело значения. Прямо в эту минуту Хьюи плывет в сторону суши, и если повезет, через четыре-пять дней достигнет берега. Миллер не питал надежд, что тот сдохнет по дороге, такие, как он, кровососущие паразиты, — быстро не умирают.</p><p>iDroid пискнул. Миллер поднял его, раскрыл карту. Пустынная серая зона — океан, россыпь островов — Сейшелы, строгий геометрический рисунок Материнской базы — и крохотный красный треугольник, который медленно, но уверенно двигался на запад. Несмотря на запрет Снейка, Миллер все же навесил на Эммериха маячок на свой страх и риск.</p><p>Миллер замер, опираясь на костыль. Правую руку жгло огнем, он машинально поднес ее к глазам, чтобы убедиться, что не порезал осколками стакана, но тут же обругал себя за глупость. </p><p>Он все еще мог повлиять на ситуацию. Он мог вновь ослушаться Босса, отдать приказ поднять штурмовой вертолет и расстрелять гребаного Хьюи к такой-то матери, превратить в кровавый фарш на радость акулам. Но что дальше? Оцелот недвусмысленно дал понять, что кредит доверия к нему иссякает.  Кто знает, что еще припрятано в его папках с компроматом. </p><p>«Есть другой выход».</p><p>Миллер заинтересованно посмотрел на него. Он понимал, что Мантис вряд ли способен давать самостоятельные советы, скорее всего, это отголоски его собственной, Миллера, личности, которая им завладела.</p><p>— Продолжай?</p><p>«Что было самым страшным в твоей жизни?»</p><p> </p><p>Фрагмент 7</p><p> </p><p>Его вытащили на перевязку, затем снова избили и бросили обратно, приковав наручником к трубе. Миллер утратил счет времени, сколько находится в лагере Советов, наверное, несколько недель, учитывая, что лихорадка почти прошла, а из грубо наложенных швов на обрубках руки и ноги перестал выделяться липкий вонючий гной. </p><p>На самом деле то было лучшее время. Миллер постоянно болтался на границе между сном и явью, то и дело выныривая и вновь погружаясь в беспамятство. Иногда ему казалось, что он все еще на Материнской базе, он открывал глаза и подолгу водил по сторонам воспаленными глазами, силясь сообразить, почему сидит на полу, а  вокруг него грязные каменные стены, в ноздрях зловонная смесь пота, мочи, кала и гнили.</p><p>Дни шли, и сознание начало проясняться. Миллер учился заново воспринимать новую реальность. Иногда его выводили наружу, смазывали швы резко пахнущей мазью, позволяли опорожниться, иногда поливали затхлой водой из бочки. Ночью Миллер мог немного осмотреться, видя перед собой в основном пыльные афганские камни и песок, днем же он вынужден был закрывать глаза в попытке уберечься от безжалостного солнца.</p><p>Он по-прежнему не понимал, чего от него хотят. Его не допрашивали, лишь избивали, аккуратно и методично, стараясь не повредить внутренние органы. Однажды ему сломали ребро неопытные молодые солдаты, и Миллер кричал от боли, когда его  приковывали к трубе. </p><p>Иногда вспоминали, что ему нужно есть и пить, и тогда перед ним появлялась миска с безвкусным кашеобразным варевом, отдающим тухлятиной, которое он глотал, не жуя, иначе слишком сложно было удержать его в желудке. Потом туда же наливали несвежую воду, которая мгновенно портилась, отчего Миллера донимал бесконечный понос.</p><p>В тот день, когда он пусть немного, но оправился от своих ран, осознал, где он и что с ним происходит — и начался настоящий ад.</p><p>Утром его вытащили на «допрос» и привычно избили, монотонно задавая какие-то вопросы, смысла которых Миллер не понимал. Лежа в песчаной пыли, он отхаркивал кровяные сгустки, застрявшие в носоглотке, пытаясь дышать разбитым носом.  Потом его отвели в комнату, приковали и натянули на голову холщовый мешок.</p><p>Темнота. Несмотря на плотную, приглушавшую звуки ткань, слух Миллера обострился. Горловое клокотанье пролетающих в горах птиц. Шелест истертых шин, шуршащих по каменистой дороге. Шаги этажом ниже.  Перекличка часовых на аванпосту — Миллер научился даже прикидывать расстояние между ними. Изредка до него доносились выстрелы, и Миллер вздрагивал, охваченный надеждой. Какое-то время он и правда верил, что за ним придут.</p><p>Время шло, и надежда растаяла, осталась лишь темнота. С тех же пор звуки, живущие в ней, перестали быть знакомыми. Поначалу Миллер держался, военная подготовка приучила его к возможному заключению, плен — это риск, который всегда принимается во внимание при планировании операций. Он сам обучал молодых бойцов тому, с чем им, возможно, придется столкнуться.</p><p>Он разговаривал сам с собой, пел, отсчитывал вслух минуты и часы. Он держался за действительность, не давая ей уплывать в темноту. Время шло, а сил у него становилось все меньше,  — голод, раны и отчаяние сделали свое дело.</p><p>Теперь большую часть времени Миллер проводил в тяжелой дремоте, не пытаясь сопротивляться сну. На допросы его водили все реже, все чаще он оставался во тьме, предоставленный сам себе. </p><p>Затем пришли сны. Сначала безобидные, обрывочные, но яркие: воспоминания из детства, глянцевые пачки сигарет с английскими надписями, юное лицо матери, ее гладкие волосы, черным шелком лежащие вдоль спины. Образы сливались в безудержный калейдоскоп: неоновые огни придорожных закусочных, защитный камуфляж, ослепительное солнце, опаляющее зеленые джунгли, алые губы, сложенные в поцелуе, красные капли крови, дымящиеся на песке, рвущиеся ввысь стальные платформы, пылающий в ночи океан.</p><p>Последняя яркая вспышка, и разноцветные сны исчезли. Миллер очнулся в полной темноте, мир вокруг него сжался до пределов грязного мешка на голове. Онемевшее от неподвижности тело отозвалось слабой вибрирующей болью. Он пошевелился, чтобы, насколько это возможно, разогнать застывшую кровь, опрокинул ведро, оставленное для нечистот. Послышались шаги, голоса, кто-то снял с него наручник, зазвенела миска. Мешок стащили с его головы, в ноздри ворвался свежий воздух, тусклый свет фонаря обжег его глаза сквозь тонкую кожу век.</p><p>Еда. Миллер нащупал холодную слипшуюся массу, горстью засунул ее в пересохший рот. Рядом стояла жестяная банка с водой. Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он ел и пил последний раз? Час? День? Неделя? Он не мог вспомнить точно. Миллер жевал и глотал, жадно, как зверь, подслеповато всматриваясь в рассеянный полумрак, царящий в комнате. Ему кажется, или она теперь выглядит по-другому? Вот там, где клубится тьма, там была лестница, ведущая на первый этаж. Теперь ее нет? Миллер вытянул шею, стараясь всмотреться в темноту. Глаза у него слипались, но он твердо знал, что должен увидеть, что там. Это так важно — видеть.  </p><p>Щелкнул наручник, на голову нахлобучили плотную, пропахшую потом ткань.  Дверь, он все-таки рассмотрел, — там была дверь, из-под которой клубилась белая тьма. На лицо Миллеру село насекомое, царапнув острыми шершавыми лапками, медленно поползло по лицу, оставляя за собой ледяной липкий след. </p><p>Кто-то шел к нему сквозь темноту, тихо ступая. Шаги были неровные, словно у идущего заплетались ноги. В лицо пахнуло туманом. Миллер заорал, забился, дергая и дергая наручник. Во рту зашевелилось что-то живое, с тихим всхлипом Миллер попытался сплюнуть, засунув в рот пальцы, давясь сухими рвотными спазмами, но неведомое существо уползло в пищевод, а оттуда в кишечник.</p><p>Упершись ногой в пол, Миллер ударился затылком о трубу, из прокушенной губы потекла кровь. Собрав все силы, он ударился снова. Так мало сил, чтобы раскроить себе череп и не стать добычей поджидающей его в темноте твари. </p><p>Что-то ледяное коснулось его левой ноги. Миллер замер. Туман облепил его руку, пополз вверх, обгладывая плоть, обнажая сухожилия и кости. Невыносимая боль обожгла плечо и бедро. Она была очищающей и белой, как свет.</p><p>Миллер открыл глаза. Он сидел на загаженном полу в  каком-то доме, прикованный за уцелевшую руку к трубе с мешком на голове. Один бог знает сколько времени. </p><p>Гипнагогия. Пограничное состояние между сном и явью, способное свести с ума самого подготовленного человека. Миллер  как раз был таким, но все равно попался. Если бы не фантомная боль, которая вырвала его из забытья, кто знает, чем бы все закончилось. </p><p>Нет. Миллер проглотил кровь, наполнившую рот. Не сегодня. </p><p>Из последних сил он подобрал под себя уцелевшую ногу, напрягся, опираясь на прикованную руку. Наручник врезался в распухшее запястье. Миллер поскреб культей о стену, вызвав вспышку раздирающей тело боли. В голове  прояснилось. После бойни на Нулевой линии он в Афганистане, в плену у русских, без руки и ноги, зато с новым браслетом и мешком на голове. Вокруг него темнота и вонь, но он все еще жив. И все еще есть надежда.  </p><p>Пока я чувствую боль, я живу, сказал себе Миллер. Обрубок холодило, проступившая из шва кровь понемногу сворачивалась.</p><p>Я еще жив. </p><p>Я еще…</p><p>Я...</p><p> </p><p>«То, что нужно».</p><p>В наступившей тишине Миллер обнял себя за плечо уцелевшей рукой, невольно ощупывая культю.</p><p>— Безумие. Чистая черная пустота. </p><p>«Бедный Хьюи Эммерих».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Миллер посмотрел на iDroid — красный треугольник оставался на месте и едва заметно мерцал — датчик маячка реагировал на сердцебиение его носителя. Он улыбнулся: с Хьюи покончено. Он пока еще жив, но это уже не он, это опустошенная, пожранная и отчужденная оболочка.</p><p>Многократно усиленное ощущение беспросветного мрака, безумия и безнадеги сломает кого угодно.</p><p>«Смотри».</p><p>С высоты вертолетной площадки на верхнем уровне  Миллер, опираясь на костыль, глядел вниз, на первую Командную платформу. Там строился боевой отряд базы. Солдаты подходили один за другим и молча вставали в идеально симметричный строй. Без единого звука, без единого приказа. Лица их были скрыты черными масками. </p><p>Мантис указал на собравшихся внизу бойцов. Вытянувшись по струнке, они смотрели вверх, отдавая честь ему, Казу Миллеру. Сотни преданных глаз, в которых горел совершенно одинаковый огонь.</p><p>«Посмотри на них, они все твои. Они твои люди. Не Снейка, не Биг Босса. Твои. Они отдадут за тебя жизнь. Они чувствуют то же, что и ты. Ты можешь слышать их ушами, ты можешь видеть их глазами. Ты в их голове». </p><p>Психо Мантис взволнованно парил в нескольких футах от него, длинные рукава трепетали на ветру. Миллер вдруг заметил, что на голове у него берет с эмблемой Diamond Dogs. В солнечном сплетении похолодело, но вместе с тем его объяло странное чувство, из той, прежней, жизни. Эйфорический азарт, охватывающий его каждый раз на поле боя. Оцелот наверняка бы заметил, что это нездоровое поведение адреналинового наркомана, а Биг Босс сказал бы, что это недостойный мотив для профессионального солдата, но для него, Каза Миллера, это ощущение было тем, что заставляло его снова и снова возвращаться к тому, что он любил больше всего на свете — к войне.</p><p>Мантис подлетел вплотную. Миллер поднял голову, и несколько долгих секунд они глядели друг на друга — его глаза, скрытые темными очками смотрели в мальчишеские глаза, спрятанные за стеклами противогаза. </p><p>Однажды он уже потерял все. Бесконечно длился ужас в белесом афганском тумане; бесконечно падала из вертолета умирающая Паз, которую он никогда не успевал поймать за руку. И бесконечно пылала Старая база, уходящая в океанические воды, усеянная телами солдат MSF. В ее пламени сгорело все, что было дорого Миллеру, а затем возродилось из пепла. </p><p>Только эта мысль удерживала его, чтобы не соскользнуть в бездну. Как взгляд молчаливой убийцы.</p><p>Наконец он кивнул, подтверждая свое согласие. </p><p>— И последнее. Я ни за что не убью Снейка.</p><p>Мантис протянул ему руку. Черная вспышка ослепила Миллера, глаза пронзила боль, словно в них вползли  невидимые щупальца.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— О нет, ты просто не можешь со мной так поступить.</p><p>Молчунья, неуловимо и озорно улыбаясь, недвусмысленно ткнула пальцем ему в пах.</p><p>Они сидели на кровати в его комнате. В глухой предрассветный час, когда стихал даже вечно неспящий муравейник Материнской базы. </p><p>— Какого вообще черта, ты же явно мухлюешь.</p><p>Давясь от смеха, Миллер расстегнул ремень и принялся стягивать штаны, прихватывая нижнее белье.  Игра в баккара на раздевание было его идеей, и не сказать, что он жалел об этом. Уговор был простой, кто проигрывает — снимает с себя деталь одежды. Ввиду того, что на Молчунье ее было куда меньше, договорились, что раздеваются в пропорции одна ее вещь к двум его.</p><p>Наверняка Молчунья без труда могла рассмотреть и запомнить расположение всех карт в колоде за те несколько секунд, когда их перетасовывали. Ну или ей везло больше, потому что, например, сегодня она лишилась только своих армейских ботинок и рваных колготок, в то время как у самого Миллера оставались только тренч на голое тело, галстук и перчатка. Все остальное пало жертвой Фортуны.</p><p>— В таком виде я смахиваю на извращенца, который живет под мостом и подкарауливает школьниц, чтобы распахнуть плащ и потрясти перед ними своим причиндалом. </p><p>Молчунья широко улыбнулась. Миллер обожал, когда она так делает. Каким-то образом у них получалось понимать друг друга, да так, что Миллер иногда забывал, что она не отвечает ему вслух. Впрочем, он всегда любил потрепаться. </p><p>Он поправил солнцезащитные очки и покосился на собственный живот, все еще мускулистый, несмотря на слегка поплывшую талию — сказывалась ограниченность в движении. И еда. И выпивка, что греха таить. Он допил свой виски — никаких излишеств, всего на два пальца плюс лед, — и целомудренно запахнул тренч.</p><p>— Ладно, моя очередь сдавать. И закрой глаза, что ли. А еще лучше, отвернись.</p><p>Молчунья послушно зажмурилась. Миллер быстро перетасовал колоду на кровати,  затем проворно стащил одну карту и отработанным жестом спрятал в рукав.  Сдав по две карты себе и Молчунье, он щелкнул пальцами:</p><p> — Готово.</p><p>Она открыла глаза. Подобрав карты, она забавно нахмурила брови, отчего на переносице наметилась еле заметная складка. Миллер посмотрел в свои: пятерка пик и тройка червей. </p><p>Бинго. Припрятанная им карта — туз пик — как раз давала вожделенную комбинацию. </p><p>— Прикупаю. </p><p>Молчунья показала, что она пас. Миллер потянулся к колоде, одновременно незаметно сдавая себе ворованную карту, — этот трюк он проделывал десятки раз. Молчунья одним неуловимым движением подалась вперед и пригвоздила его ладонь своей к кровати. Выхватив карту, она помахала ею у него перед его носом и показала средний палец.</p><p>Зря она зазевалась. Миллер молниеносно выдернул у нее карту, радуясь, что его рефлексы все еще не так уж и плохи, учитывая обстоятельства. Молчунья прыгнула на него, выкрутила руку, пытаясь отнять добычу. После непродолжительной борьбы она разжала ему пальцы. Карты не было. (Разумеется, не было. Миллер успел запихнуть ее между подушками). Зловеще улыбаясь, Молчунья зафиксировала шею Миллера локтем и принялась обшаривать карманы тренча.</p><p> — Щекотно,  — простонал Миллер, смеясь. — Впрочем, не останавливайся. </p><p>Молчунья, торжествующе хмыкнув, наконец нашла карту и легонько шлепнула ею Миллера по носу. Она сидела на нем верхом, обхватив его бедра своими. Разгоряченный их схваткой, Миллер приподнялся, грубовато сжал ее ягодицу. </p><p>Игра была окончена. Молчунья подцепила его за галстук, потянула к себе, жадно поцеловала в губы. Стянув перчатку зубами, он просунул руку под ее стринги, сдвинул их в сторону, дразня пальцами ее киску.</p><p>Молчунья отодвинулась, непринужденно освободилась от остатков одежды, уселась напротив, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Ее кожа порозовела, соски торчали,  волосы на лобке слиплись и блестели от выступившей влаги.  </p><p>Под ее затуманенным взглядом Миллер тоже разделся. Не имело никакого значения, что его тело изувечено, ее тело тоже было покрыто шрамами. Невидимыми невооруженному глазу, но каким-то образом он ощущал их, когда гладил ее бедра, живот, грудь. Нежная плоть под его пальцами словно плавилась, выступали выпуклые твердые рубцы, переплетенные, как символы  азбуки Брайля. Почему-то это возбуждало сильнее, чем безупречность.</p><p>Она сжала его член у основания, нежно водя ладонью вверх-вниз, затем наклонилась над ним, обводя языком головку, целуя и посасывая ее. </p><p>Облизав губы, Молчунья толкнула его на кровать, легла сверху, уперлась рукой в грудь, второй направила его член в себя, медленно насаживаясь, пока не приняла его полностью.  Миллер, постанывая, подавался бедрами ей навстречу, помогая ей удерживать ритм, она прижимала его к постели, удерживая его руку в своей, и ему нравилось быть в ее власти, нравилось, как она его трахает.</p><p>Она ускорялась на нем, как в скачке галопом. Груди бешено подпрыгивали в такт ее движениям, голова была откинута назад.  Из-под полуприкрытых век поблескивали белки. Миллер видел, что она вот-вот кончит, но теперь ему захотелось, чтобы она была под ним. Он сжал ее предплечье, рывком потянул на себя, опрокидывая на спину. Навалился сверху, всем весом своего тела, с силой засадил скользкий от смазки член. Молчунья ахнула — не от боли, Миллер ощутил, как она дрожит под ним. </p><p>Ее кожа была горячей и покрыта липкой  испариной, словно ее лихорадило. Прядь ее волос щекотала ему щеку, ее губы на вкус оказались солоноватыми, его собственный вкус, после того, как она сосала его член. Миллер провел по ним языком, слизнув капельку крови,  — должно быть, он слегка прикусил их. Он сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он словно терял над собой контроль.</p><p>Смотри на меня,  шептал он в ее приоткрытые губы.</p><p>Иметь ее было — словно приход от мультидозы, но в тысячу раз лучше. Она была сладкой и тесной. Двигаясь в ней рывками, он сжимал ладонью ее подбородок, грубо целовал щеки и губы. </p><p>Молчунья обвила его талию ногами, двигаясь вместе с ним, вцепилась ему в волосы, больно царапая шею острыми ногтями. </p><p>Она всхлипывала и вскрикивала, выгибаясь и извиваясь. Миллер чувствовал, как ее мышцы сжимаются вокруг его члена.  Глухо застонав, он кончил, стиснув ее плечо. Перекатившись на бок, он с запоздалым раскаянием заметил багровые пятна, повторяющие очертания его пальцев.</p><p>Молчунья лежала неподвижно, ее глаза были распахнуты и блестели, зрачки сузились. На припухшей нижней губе вновь проступила кровь. Помедлив так немного, она гибко потянулась, встала, наклонилась собрать разбросанную на полу одежду.</p><p>— Останься, — Миллер поймал ее за запястье. </p><p>Он сам не понимал, почему просит об этом. После секса Молчунья всегда уходила к себе. Миллер даже не знал точно, спит ли она вообще. </p><p>Помедлив, она кивнула и легла рядом, спиной к нему, свернувшись калачиком, насколько позволяла узкая койка. Ее волосы разметались по подушке. Миллеру хотелось укрыть ее, но это было невозможно, поэтому он просто осторожно обнял ее, внутренне приготовившись, что она сбросит его руку, но она не возражала. Засыпая, она отыскала его руку и сжала пальцы Миллера своими.</p><p>***</p><p>Фантомная боль наконец ушла. Ощущение чистой радости с каждым вздохом. Именно такого состояния Миллер мечтал достичь, раскуривая свою трубку для крэка. Он открыл глаза, моргнул, щурясь на приглушенный желтоватый верхний свет. Уже утро?</p><p>Молчунья.</p><p>Он привстал в постели, вновь машинально пытаясь опереться обеими руками, скривился от боли.</p><p>Ее не было. Это нормально, она у себя, на Медицинской платформе, сказал себе Миллер. Она точно там, где ей еще быть.</p><p>Он торопливо пристегнул протез, оделся, несколько раз чуть не упав с постели. Простыни все еще пахли солью и спермой. </p><p>На столе ожил передатчик. Оцелот. </p><p>— Каз, Молчунья сбежала. Улетела на одном из вертолетов поддержки, используя свою маскировку «черепа». Направляется в Афганистан, я пытаюсь выяснить, куда именно.</p><p>Вот и все. Миллер опустился на пол, не обращая внимания на очередной приступ резкой боли в давно исчезнувших конечностях. Как ни странно, она поддерживала его, как когда-то, вечность назад, в Да Гвандаи Хар.</p><p>Молчунья все-таки ушла. Покинула его, как и Паз — в тот момент, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Миллеру хотелось заорать и врезать кулаком по стене, но у него больше не осталось ярости. Он просто сидел, закрыв глаза, и вертел в пальцах наушник. Внутри разливался холод.</p><p>В ушах зазвенело, возвещая, что Психо Мантис здесь. Миллер взглянул на него, пораженный догадкой.</p><p>— Скажи, это ведь ты? Молчунья и я… Это твоя работа? Это ты ее заставил, потому что я хотел ее?</p><p>«Не совсем».</p><p>Мантис замер, размышляя.</p><p>«Не знаю. И да. И нет. С тобой она испытывала холод вот здесь,  — Психо Мантис приложил руку к сердцу,  — и жар здесь». </p><p>Он переместил ладонь в низ живота. </p><p>«Я лишь немного подтолкнул ее. Показал, что на вкус это будет и горько, и сладко. И она попробовала».</p><p>Впрочем, уже плевать. Миллер с грохотом встал.</p><p>— Мне нужен тот, кто сможет ее вернуть. Мне нужен Снейк. </p><p>***</p><p>Миллер шел по платформе, прихрамывая и кособочась чуть больше обычного. Мантис тенью следовал за ним, держась над левым плечом.</p><p>Встречные солдаты отдавали ему честь. Стоящий неподалеку Оцелот кивнул, но подходить не стал. Каким-то образом он оказался способен сопротивляться воздействию Мантиса. Миллер знал, что мог бы приказать сломить его, но пока не видел в этом необходимости. По крайней мере, не сейчас — когда у них есть общие цели, ему не нужно противостояние. Оцелот всегда был умен и прекрасно понимал, что лучший способ побыстрее закончить войну — проиграть ее. К тому же, Миллер вынужден был это признать, у него были своеобразные понятия о чести. </p><p>Третий уровень Медицинской платформы. Миллер прошел мимо охраны, толкнул дверь, ведущую в узкий коридор. Вот и дверь, обычная, не укрепленная решетками или стальными скобами. Но именно за ней скрывалась самая совершенная в мире тюрьма. </p><p> — Что будет, если я войду?</p><p>«Ничего. Просто входи».</p><p>Снейк стоял спиной к ним, возле аккуратно застеленной медицинской койки. Он выглядел совершенно обычно, если не считать странной застывшей позы: он наклонился вперед и время от времени качал головой, словно беседуя с кем-то. </p><p>Миллер подошел ближе, осторожно прикоснулся к плечу.</p><p>— Босс?</p><p>Никакой реакции. Внимание Снейка было полностью поглощено невидимым собеседником. </p><p>«Он тебя не услышит».</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>Психо Мантис парил рядом, склонив рыжеволосую голову набок, точно прислушиваясь. </p><p>«Ты правда хочешь знать?»</p><p> — Да, покажи мне.</p><p>Свет замерцал, словно реальность вокруг дала сбой. На узкой больничной койке, застеленной крахмальной простыней, возникла Паз, одетая в голубой хлопчатобумажный топ и шорты. Светлые кудрявые волосы обрамляли бледное лицо. На животе виделся V-образный, не до конца заживший шрам. Улыбаясь, она смотрела сквозь Миллера, в ее глазах светилось счастье. </p><p>Играла тихая мелодия. Love Deterrence, безошибочно распознал Миллер. Ну еще бы, ведь это он и написал ее.</p><p>«Любовь может быть самым мощным оружием сдерживания».</p><p>Он попятился.</p><p>— Хватит.</p><p>Видение растаяло. Снейк все так же замер возле кровати, протягивая руку пустоте.</p><p>«Это было непросто».</p><p>Мантис, чувствительный паразит, поглощающий и ретранслирующий чужие эмоции, обладал очень скудным собственным диапазоном, но сейчас Миллер различил оттенок бахвальства. И заслуженно, он превзошел самого себя.</p><p>— Это надежно?</p><p>«Да. Снейк вновь и вновь проживает те три дня до Дня Мира на Старой базе вместе с Паз, хотя она уже обречена, и этому дню не суждено настать».</p><p>Миллер стиснул костыль. Его наиболее потаенное воспоминание. Чувства, которые он спрятал так глубоко, что находясь под спудом, они обрели разрушающую силу. Самая сильная его фантомная боль.</p><p>«Он может вечно блуждать в этом лабиринте. Из чувств Паз и чувств к ней, из  сожалений, надежды и горечи. Ему никогда не вырваться». </p><p>— Мне нужна Молчунья. Мне нужно, чтобы он вернул ее, любой ценой. Или убил, если придется. Заставь его. Делай, что хочешь.</p><p>«Как скажешь».</p><p>Психо Мантис взлетел к потолку и исчез. Снейк вздрогнул, словно его вырвали изо сна, огляделся, удивленно раскрыл кулак, затянутый в пластинчатую броню, словно рассчитывая увидеть там нечто. </p><p>Миллер вышел за дверь и, прихрамывая, направился к ожидающему его вертолету. В кабине воздушного центра управления он просмотрел информацию, которая пришла на iDroid и, вставив в ухо гарнитуру, заговорил:</p><p>— Босс, Молчунья покинула базу и  попала в советский плен. Ее держат на восточном караульном посту в деревне Аабе Шифап…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>